


25 Days 'til Xmas

by skz_jpeg



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but omg they so soft, first time writing for this pair, i've literally never written pure fluff but here we are, ill go work on angsty shit to get back on track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: just a soft hwanjo decorating for xmas.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 49





	25 Days 'til Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> and so the soft xmas au's commences.
> 
> twitter: skz_jpeg

“Why would you put these here?” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes as he found the once lost box of Christmas decorations behind all the suitcases in their garage. Youngjo, hearing his shout of frustration, peaked into the garage and found the boy moving all the suitcases to reach the box.

“Who put that there?” Youngjo said, going in to grab the box before Hwanwoong complains about how heavy it is.

“Oh, I wonder who it was. Maybe the dummy who keeps stuffing the forks in where the spoons should be.” 

“It’s not like they get lost. You can still find them in the same drawer.” Youngjo brought the box into the living room where they were setting up the tree.

“But it’s not supposed to go there! We bought the organizer so we can separate the utensils to grab easily the ones we—” Youngjo cut him off by kissing him. It wasn’t the best kiss, it was more of Youngjo kissing his teeth rather than his lips but it got Hwanwoong to stop complaining even if he switched to swatting him on the shoulder instead.

“I told you to not cut me off by kissing me!”

“Sorry, babe, I was getting tired of this conversation. Anyways, the ornaments. Let’s do them.” Hwanwoong sighed and rolled his eyes once more but agreed, trying to hold back the small smile growing on his face. At least Youngjo was straight up with him.

“Can you put the star up first?” Hwanwoong asked him gently, holding up the light up star.

“Why don’t you put it on this time?”

“I can’t reach!” Hwanwoong pouted. Youngjo chuckled and turned him so his back was to him and then picked him up.

“Go. Can you reach?” Hwanwoong tried his best to put the star on and ended up only being able to put it on crooked.

“Hyung, can you fix it?” Hwanwoong dropped his arms and waited to be put back down. Youngjo reached around him to fix it and attach the plug to one of the many lights wrapped around the tree and then he plugged the tree in at the bottom to an outlet and the both of them stood back to see how it looked.

“I know I say this every year, but this time, it looks even better.” Youngjo said.

“And we haven’t even put the ornaments on yet.” Hwanwoong smiled at him before going for the box of ornaments and grabbing a glass one of an angel. “Come, let’s both put the first ornament on.” Youngjo held onto one side of the thin string with Hwanwoong holding the other side and carefully they picked a spot to put it on. After doing so, Youngjo wrapped an around Hwanwoong’s shoulder and pulled him in to kiss his forehead. Hwanwoong grinned and got on his tippy toes to wrap both of his arms around Youngjo to kiss him sweetly. Neither of them could stop smiling as they did so. After a few pecks, Hwanwoong brought his heels back down onto the rug and chose another ornament to put on.

It took them 10 minutes to attach all of them and 2 minutes for Hwanwoong to scrutinize the placement of some of them and move them around before he deemed the tree perfect.

“Okay, what’s next?” Youngjo asked. 

“Well, we put the garland over the front door, we put up the 3 mistletoes, we finished the tree, we wrapped the light up garland around the banister. I think we just need to find the stockings and then we can move on to the outside.” Youngjo took a deep breath in and went back into the garage where they’ve already separated the Christmas decorations into a pile closer to the door.

It took them until the sun was setting before they were finished their decorating entirely. They had a few more petty arguments as they struggled to make the multitude of string and net lights outside connect so they only have to worry about plugging them into one outlet instead of multiple but they managed to do it, like always.

The air was getting colder, making the tiny amount of sweat still lingering on their foreheads feel redundant. Hwanwoong was standing at the edge of the driveway, waiting for Youngjo to plug the lights in so they could see how it really looks like at night. Hwanwoong gasped and then cheered when the lights came to life. The bushes had the net lights of multiple colors, the candy cane stake lights lined the pathway to the entrance of the house, light up stacks of glittery presents were left under the few skinny trees their lawn had and string lights wrapped around those trees as well. The last thing they put up was a set of 3 reindeers that lit up as well and were placed on the empty spot of their lawn. It looked magical and maybe no one else in their neighborhood went this all out with their decorations but it made them both happy to see when they came home from work at night.

“This always makes our bickering worth it.” Hwanwoong told Youngjo once the older met up with him at the end of the driveway.

“Really? I need a little more than this to make me feel better.” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to hide the smile from his face.

“And what is that?”

“A little lovin’.” Youngjo grinned at him.

“You’re such a cheese ball.” Hwanwoong crossed his arms when a small gust of wind blew around them. Youngjo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his temple.

“That’s why you’re gonna marry me, right?” Hwanwoong bit back his shy smile and quickly pecked his lips before moving out of his arms.

“Let’s go inside and cuddle, yeah? But after we shower and clean up, though.” Youngjo pouted but agreed. After slowly going back inside, too distracted by the lights, Youngjo put away all the boxes and containers they took out while Hwanwoong took a shower. When Hwanwoong got out, Youngjo went in. He dressed in something warm and came out to Hwanwoong lounging on the couch and nursing a mug of hot chocolate. He pointed to the second mug on the coffee table and Youngjo thanked him with another kiss on his forehead. 

They ended up watching a cheesy Christmas movie and finished their drink only 10 minutes into it. Youngjo wasn’t too invested in the movie, instead was scrolling through Instagram with Hwanwoong resting his head on his chest. He felt Hwanwoong move his head towards his direction and when Youngjo looked down at him, he had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt Youngjo look at him.

“Wanna go to bed, baby?” Hwanwoong shook his head and closed his eyes again.

“Why not? You’re gonna fall asleep anyway.” He put his phone down and used his now free hand to caress the side of his fiancé’s face. Hwanwoong didn’t respond nor open his eyes and Youngjo just stared at him until he fell asleep. He does this too many times. Falls asleep on Youngjo just so he could be carried back to bed. Youngjo even once left him on the couch and went to bed by himself but then Hwanwoong got upset with him and Youngjo didn’t dare to do that again. Neither of them slept well, anyways. He much preferred hugging Hwanwoong’s body close to his.

And so, for the hundredth time, Youngjo shut off the TV, shoved his phone back in his pocket, and carefully stood up to pick his small fiancé up. He cautiously went up the stairs, being careful to not let Hwanwoong hit the wall or railing and then he was gently placing him on his side of the bed. Youngjo quickly went around to his side, plugged in his phone and then jumped in. He brought Hwanwoong closer to him and hugged him tightly, dropping another kiss onto his forehead.

“Sleep well, my love.” He whispered before closing his own eyes to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending omg nsdiofjodfs but s0ft
> 
> if you don't celebrate xmas, it's fine. i don't really celebrate other holidays besides thanksgiving and christmas during this time of year so im afraid i don't know how to write for other holidays and i don't want to be inaccurate or offensive. but Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you have perfect weather this holiday lol


End file.
